


AVSC fill 2015

by Komori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komori/pseuds/Komori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Very Strilonde Christmas, a nsfw Strilonde-centric Homestuck holiday exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AVSC fill 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technicolorCarbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/gifts).



> Merry... January? I hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> This'll be crossposted to my tumblr at contagiousGeekery as soon as I see the reveals happen.


End file.
